


The Frog Prince

by KAMUEL



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAMUEL/pseuds/KAMUEL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While fighting an unknown enemy, Noctis suddenly gets himself turned into a frog. Ignis, Gladio and Prompto need to find a cure in the next twenty four hours, or Noctis will be damned to remain a frog for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This funny idea came to me while I watched the latest ATR. Gosh, the new battle footage is amazing! And the music! I can't wait to play this game, honestly! ;_;
> 
> Well, enough of that. On with the first part of this story! The second and last part is following soon after (I almost finished this story, only a few more lines left to write down.)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Kamuel
> 
> Update May 2016: Thank you very much dear Juliet for beta reading this story! You don't know how much I appreciate your help, I did learn a lot. You are the best! :D

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy XV and the characters therein are copyright and owned by Square Enix. The author will not receive any money or other remuneration for presenting the work on this archive site. This work is the intellectual property of the author, is available and intended solely for the enjoyment of mature readers, and may not be copied or redistributed by any means without the explicit written consent of the author.

 

...

"Noct, don't rush this! Get back here!"

"Not a chance, Ignis! This one is going to be easy!"

Prom is following quickly, calling after me: "But we still don't know any of the Naga's weaknesses, at least let me assist you!"

"I can handle this, focus on the other enemies!"

"Don't be reckless! Noct! Stay here!" I hear Gladio shouting in warning from further away, but I refuse to listen.

We have fought many enemies in the past few days, and because of all these accumulated experiences my inner powers have grown a whole lot stronger than ever before. I know I'm unstoppable right now. I can fight the Naga all on my own! This should be a piece of cake!

The adrenaline is pumping through my veins as I activate the Armiger, warping myself instantly right in front of my target with a confident smirk on my lips.

But just when I position my Phantom Swords strategically around the Naga's body, ready to slash my target to pieces, the beast is already breathing out a horrible reeking substance straight into my face.

That must be poison!

Damn! I have to get away! With a high jump in the air, I teleport my infected body as far away from the dangerous fumes as possible. But, the moment I start to get dizzy, I know it's already too late for me. The poison has breached my lungs and I can feel the foreign substance spreading through my system with lightning speed.

"Noct!"

I can hear Prom's worried voice, footsteps are coming closer ... I want to call for help, but a sudden vicious pain is stabbing through my muscles and bones, and with a sharp cry full of suffering I fall with a heavy thud down on the unforgiving ground. Not able to do anything as everything becomes blurry, my body and mind is helplessly giving in to unconsciousness...

...

"...ct! Noct! Can you hear us?"

What happened?

Where am I?

"The hell? Prompto, you sure this is Noct? This isn't just a regular toad you've taken with us?"

"Yeah. I'm hundred percent sure it's him. I saw exactly how that damn snake creature cursed his body! And I found him surrounded by Noct's clothes."

"All right, all right. I believe you. It's just... look at him, it's so hard to believe."

"Yeah, I know. Everything happened so fast. I couldn't reach his body in time to help him."

What... what's going on?

Gladio's and Prompto's unusually large faces are staring at me full of worry.

Why are they so huge all of a sudden? I lift my head up to take a look around me.

Since when is the interior of the caravan black and white only? I try to stand up on my trembling legs and then I squeak out an inhuman sound that shocks me and causes my entire body to freeze up in utter terror.

What's this?!

Surely this glibbery, squishy mass of flesh can't be my body!

I quickly glance down, only to be greeted by some slimy and ugly looking feet-the feet of an animal. The feet of a frog. Gasping out in sheer horror, a croaking sound makes its first appearance, and I force my slimy little mouth to shut up instantly in embarrassement.

I'm a frog.

I'm a goddamn frog!

What kind of joke is this?

And since when can frogs become embarrassed?

Ignis's large face is coming closer to inspect me. "Easy there Noct, don't panic. You've been cursed by the Naga temporarily into a frog. Wait. Why am I even talking to a frog? He can't understand us, or does he?"

Gladio is poking my side with his huge, meaty finger a few times too many and I squirm, trying to get away from his insistent prodding nudges against my sensitive skin. "Well, he's definitely a frog now. With such a small brain how would he be able to understand the human language anyway?"

Excuse me, did Gladio just say that I have a small brain?

I can understand every damn word you all say! Quit treating me like a frog! And stop poking me for goodness sake, I'm still a living, breathing creature!

I guess my beady frog eyes don't look intelligent enough for those to directly translate my comprehension of human language towards my human friends. And now I can only watch my dearest friends helplessly in silence until Prom has mercy on me, taking me carefully up into his warm hands. "Ohh, he's so cute!" he whispers with a fond smile, the tip of his finger stroking over the top of my head.

Excuse me, did he just say that I'm cute?!

I can't stop my small body from bristling in defense, jumping up and down in agitation while a few more awkward croaks are escaping my slimy throat.

"Noct, stop it. You're tickling me.", Prom is continuing to caress the slimy skin on my back in soothing motions and I give a shiver of pleasure.

I hear another croak coming out involuntary. Crap. This is mortifying.

Gladio is snorting out a laugh. "His Highness clearly doesn't agree with you."

"Oh shut up. Noct can't understand what we are saying, so it doesn't matter. I can call him whatever I want. So what if I think he's cute as hell?"

I swear, the things I'm going to do to Prom in revenge as soon as I'm back to my human self...

Ignis is adjusting his glasses, saying: "Back to the problem at hand. We need to ask around if anyone knows of a cure for this unfortunate curse. I already tried every single cure spell in my entire arsenal, but nothing helped so far. This isn't some regular poison we are dealing with, I admit freely to be out of options."

"Maybe Wiz, the owner of the Chocobo ranch, knows something. Let's ask him first."

I turn my small head towards Gladio, following his movements as he's opening the caravan's door. I don't know if I will ever get accustomed to the so called frog perspective. I miss my human legs already.

Ignis is following him, turning back to me one more time, saying: "Prompto, take care of Noct. Maybe sleep a little. We'll come back with a cure as soon as we can."

"Understood."

The door closes afterwards, and Prom is holding me securely against his chest, breathing out a defeated sigh. I wiggle my small body further into the warmth of his fingers and the soft fabric of his shirt, closing my eyes tightly.

Prom whispers softly: "Hey ... you are shivering. Everything okay?"

No, I'm not okay.

At least this is what I would have said if I were in a human body. But all that comes out of my little slimy lips is another helpless sounding croak. If I could cry right now, trust me, I would.

This whole ordeal is absolutely insane, humilating and damn uncomfortable.

Not being able to speak my mind and having such a small, unflattering body all of a sudden, and in addition to that having my sight turned to black and white only and never being able to use my powers again... ugh. I feel so restricted and helpless right now. Never again will I take my human body and senses for granted.

Prom is suddenly lifting me up to his face, so that our eyes can meet on the same level, saying softly, "If only I could have been there for you... it's all my fault. I shouldn't have listened to your reckless demands..."

No, Prom.

It wasn't your fault. It was my own stupidity, my own foolish decision to fight all alone that turned me into this nightmare. I'm sorry for making you worry so much.

I feel devastated to see Prom beating himself over something that has been obviously my own fault.

"To imagine that something even worse could have happened to you... and I... I don't know what I would have done without you. You are everything to me, Noct. Everything. Don't you ever dare leave me, do you hear me?"

His lips are coming closer and closer.

I tense up and gulp down my sudden high-strung urge to jump down. Stupid frog insticts, Prom would never do me any harm.

And then I feel a soft kiss placed on the top of my head which again brings a shiver of pleasant feelings. But then he says something, that makes me stop in my tracks entirely.

"I love you..." he murmurs against my slimy skin.

What?!

I'm staring wide-eyed without focus ahead of me. Not knowing how to react to his sudden confession.

Prom is holding me close to his chest once again as he turns his body to lie sideways on the bed while we wait for Ignis and Gladio to return with a cure.

But regardless of its importance, the cure is the farthest thing on my busy mind right now.

Is it true? For how long? Why me? Why tell me now? All that I can think of is about the possible meaning of Prom's honest feelings towards me as I try to calm down my hasty beats of my small and fragile heart...

...

"Please tell me you found something."

My mind is still fuzzy with sleep when Ignis and Gladio return. I didn't even realize the moment when I fell asleep.

Prom is yawning and sitting up from the bed, holding my petite body close to him. I seek more of his warmth... It felt really good to sleep so close to Prom's human body and I find myself wishing to be able to continue.

Both of us are watching with anticipation on our faces when Ignis comes closer, sitting down on the other bed across from ours.

"The only thing closest to a cure we've found are... a few hints," Ignis says, sounding aggravated.

Prom is furrowing his brows with worry. "Hints? What kind of hints?"

"Well, first of, we have about twenty two hours left to find an antidote for Noct, or else he stays a frog for the rest of his life. We met an older woman outside who told us some ancient tales. But regretfully nothing really made sense to me. So far we still haven't figured out an immediate remedy for Noct."

Great news.

So I only have twenty two hours left until I lose my last shreds of being human forever.

I am honestly trying not to panic here. I'm sure my friends will be able to come up with a solution in time. They always did before and I trust them with my life.

Gladio is sitting down next to Prom, staring at me while adding with a frown: "To be honest, the mad woman we spoke to told us nothing but a garbled soup of ridiculous nonsense. She spoke of sacrifices, kisses and love. We couldn't even ask what exactly her words meant, because she left in a blink of an eye."

Well, that's it.

Now I feel sick to my stomach.

I'm doomed.

Prom's fingers come up to stroke gently over my head. "Sacrifices, kisses and love? What exactly did she mean?"

I snuggle up to Prom's chest in growing despair.

There is no cure for me.

Now everything is truly lost.

My father's death, the stolen Crystal, Niflheim's invasion. How can we ever restore peace and justice when I'm stuck in this tiny body, powerless for eternity?

Ignis is interrupting my furious thoughts when he says: "It's late. Let's catch up on a little bit of sleep. The previous fights were very draining and we need every little bit of energy if we want to succeed in finding a cure for Noct."

"Ignis, I can't believe you suggest we go to sleep now! There are only twenty two hours left! We need to get out there and search for a cure. Now!"

I stumble slightly from the sudden movement when a hysterical Prom is standing up and heading towards the door, still holding me close to his chest.

Gladio sounds tired when he says, "Be reasonable Prompto. We won't stand a chance against all enemies tonight, especially not without Noct's powers to aid us."

"But..."

"Prompto, we already know you care for Noct a lot, you love him, but rushing into battle without sufficient energy and preparation will get us nowhere."

What in the world... am I the only one who didn't know of Prom's true feelings? Why didn't he tell me much sooner? Why did they hide something so important from me?

"You are right." Prom is hesitating for a moment, but then he's walking back to the bed we've previously slept on. "Let's just rest for a short while..."

I'm suddenly very glad that my cheeks are not able to blush a bright red because not one moment later I'm being squeezed protectively against the warm skin of Prom's nude upper chest, his nipple right next to my small head.

Of course it's not the first time I'm sleeping against him while being half-naked, but it's the first time where I'm aware of his love for me and all the implications of said love truly means to the both of us from now on.

And, it's only because of my current state, and because of his confession, that I realize I love him too... I always have.

As if reading my mind Prom is kissing me one more time tenderly on the top of my head. "Good night, Noct... don't worry... love you..."

I truly am an idiot. Now it's too late. Too late for everything. Prom has always been there for me. I should have realized my feelings months, no, years ago already. I was too selfish. Too preoccupied with my own issues.

I nuzzle my small head closer to his soft skin, feeling insecure inside, regrets starting to make themselves felt while the fear of impending loss grows stronger and stronger by the minute...

...

In the morning Gladio wakes us up, and then he leaves Prom and me alone for a short while.

"Mornin' Noct. Slept well?" Prom whispers, kissing again the top of my head-a gesture that meanwhile I can't help but find very sweet. "Too bad I can't have both of you, human Noct and frog Noct. You are seriously too cute to be true."

I would roll my eyes at him if I could. So I just croak once in response.

Prom is chuckling. Placing me on his chest, he's stretching his arms up with a huge yawn. "Well? What do frogs eat again? Flies?"

"All types of invertebrates," Ignis responds with a sly smile, entering the caravan with a plate full of fruits and bread in one hand, and another smaller one with... twitching insects which seem to be barely alive.

Ugh. I admit to be hungry. I'm starving actually. But I'd rather eat some measly crumbs of bread, instead of some icky half-dead insects.

Ignis is placing my breakfast in front of me with a knowing smile. "I know that you are hungry and that you can't resist my offer."

Despite feeling disgusted, my frog instincts are betraying me, and as if I'm not myself, I watch helplessly how my legs jump straight down onto the plate. Instantly, my long tongue aims for the first prey and in a matter of seconds I make short work with all the culinary delights presented in front of me.

Prom is whistling in pure wonder, clapping his hands. "The Phantom Tongue! I think this is the first time I saw a frog annihilate an army of insects in such a short period of time. Noct's fighting skills are visible even in the way he's eating!"

"Remarkable, indeed," says Ignis teasingly, poking me once again from the side.

I was hungry, okay?

My head would burst from all the blushing, were I not a frog.

"All right guys, I found someone, who knows of someone, who knew of somebody else, who had more information about the Naga. Sounds promising, right? So let's eat and then head the hell out of here," Gladio joins us, ushering Prom to properly dress himself.

After a quick breakfast we decide to split up to interview several people at once about a possible cure for my squishy predicament.

By evening it becomes painfully clear that there is nobody who has a clue for us. And so everyone meets again inside the caravan to share their meager insights.

Prom is the first one to share his findings. He has a dismayed expression on his face, which makes me want to hug him. "Sorry guys, I have no further information. The women were either screaming or running away from me as soon as they saw the frog sitting inside my pocket. What did you two find out?"

Gladio is scratching his neck. "Nothing useful. Most people never heard of Nagas or of a curse which turns humans into frogs. The ones who had once heard of this couldn't remember what the exact cure entailed. It's been utterly frustrating."

I feel Prom's fingers caressing me soothingly. But my heart has already begun to plummet into a spiral of renewed despair.

"I might have something... but, maybe this is just one last nonsensical attempt of my brain to see something where there is nothing to see," Ignis says softly, staring imploringly into Prom's eyes.

"You make me nervous. Just spit it out Ignis. What do I need to do?" Prom immediately gets down ready for action.

Ignis clears his throat first, before saying, "Kiss him."

K-kiss me?

We all stare at each other in utter silence for some long seconds.

"Heh, makes sense. Let's see if this works." Gladio is placing me on top of Prom's outstreched hands.

For the love of all that is precious to me, I didn't want my first kiss with Prom to end up being slimy! He'll surely hate me afterwards!

"Wait. Are you sure I'm the right person?" asks Prom in a trembling voice.

Ignis is smiling mysteriously. "In the tale named 'The Frog King', the princess needed to be in love with the frog for the kiss to work in his favor. You love him, Prompto. That's why I'm sure this could work."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Prom is lifting his hands up to his face, bringing me closer to his lips.

I don't know if frogs are capable of holding their breaths, but this is what I would do if I were still human. I'm about to kiss Prom, I'm about to kiss Prom, I'mabouttokissProm!

And there.

His warm but dry lips are touching my smaller ones and right now I don't know how to feel.

I expected butterflies in my stomach to make me dizzy with excitement. I expected fireworks to explode.

But as a frog, such human emotions are painfully absent from my current state of being.

The 'kiss' lasts a few seconds longer, but when nothing happens Prom is ending the kiss, disappointment palpable on his sad face. The despair is clutching at my heart even tighter after watching his heartfelt expression.

"How much time do we have left?" Prom asks in a hollow sounding voice.

"Only about one hour..." Is Ignis's equally sad response.

Gladio is cursing loudly. "There must be something we can do! Shit. Regis won't ever forgive us if we let his son die in such a way."

Prom is suddenly standing up. "I... I'm going to take a walk. I need fresh air."

"Hn, don't stay away for too long."

My small body is being placed into Prom's pocket in front of his vest again.

Where is he going? There is nothing Prom can do to undo my wrong-doings. This is my fate and we all need to accept that. Not every hero gets to have a happy end after all...

...

"Don't worry Noct, I'm going to find an antidote even if it's the last thing I'll be doing."

Huh?

Where are we?

I was so deep in thought this whole time, that it's quite a shock to see Prom and me suddenly standing in the wilderness of the Duscaen plains, in the middle of the night. In front of a Naga no less. How Prom was able to avoid fighting the nocturnal enemies will probably stay a mystery to me forever. Right now his gun is pointed at the Naga, as if daring it to poison him too.

"Ignis can analyze the content of the beast's breath and blood to make a cure out of it. We still have time, I have no choice but to slay it at any price!"

No! What the hell are you doing Prom, run! Don't risk your life!

At this crucial moment I don't care what I sound like, the croaking sounds out of my throat are bordering on panicky and hysterical when I see Prom shooting at the Naga without any protection for himself.

And just as I feared, the dreaded curse immediately hits Prom and I'm powerless to do anything about it. I only hear a shout of pain and then I fall down on the ground on all fours, the huge blades of grass hiding the view of what's happening beyond them.

Prom! No!

I jump as quickly as I can towards his clothes, cursing my weak body for being so small and slow. But when I reach his clothes, I can't find him anywhere.

Prom?

Prom! Answer me! Where are you?

When I sense the Naga gliding closer to our position, I quickly hide underneath Prom's shirt, hoping the beast would go away if it can't see or smell me anymore. Crawling further inbetween the fabrics, I finally stumble over slimy limbs that are not mine.

It's Prom.

Unconscious, but still alive.

...

To be continued. ;)


	2. The Second Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya,
> 
> first things first again: WARNING - m/m sexual situation happening in this chapter. Mature readers only!
> 
> ;_; I did catch a bad cold, again (why always me?). What's up with this shi*** weather, playing hot and cold with us here where I live? Grrrr
> 
> Anyway, here it is, the second and last chapter of this short story. It was really hard for me to keep it short lol, I have so many ideas I would have loved to insert into the plot. But I'll better keep them for another time ;).
> 
> Enjoy! Please don't forget to leave a comment (even a short one counts) if you like this story as much as I do :).  
> Until next time, dear readers!
> 
> Kamuel
> 
> ...

 

...

Whoever thought, that turning a human being into a frog would be a good idea, should be turned into one themselves.

It's not fun at all.

A frog's clumsy body doesn't have the means to carry another unconscious frog away from the battlefield.

And here I am, still trying to do the impossible.

I need to hurry.

The Naga seems to have given up on us for the time being, so I loop my tongue around Prom's leg and pull him hastily away from the enemy's presence as far as I can. But let me tell you how difficult it is to pull my unconscious friend away while trying to move backwards, and at the same time to be careful not to make any allerting sounds.

Knowing that this ordeal might take a while, my thoughts drift back to yesterday. I still can't wrap my squishy brain around Prom's sudden confession. I can't believe that he has fallen in love with me and that he managed to keep this a secret from me for so long. Probably Ignis and Gladio had a hand in this, seeing that they already knew about it ...

With my last ounces of energy I haul Prom's amphibious body along the last few meters, until we reach some bushes that are perfect to hide ourselves from any starving predator still lurking around.

And once we are underneath the bushes, I throw a last cautious look outside to make sure that we are truly safe.

I don't know how much more time I have left until my human awareness completely disappears, but at least I was able to keep Prom safe. This is what matters to me the most.

"... Noct? Is this you?"

Gods, Prom ...

I jump nearer to the stirring squishy body next to mine, looking down into Prom's dark and round eyes, missing his beautiful bright blue eyes already.

"Prom, yes, it's me. Thank God you are awake. Are you hurt? How do you feel?"

"Like I've been squeezed to death. This small body feels so ..."

"Wrong? Glibbery? Restricting?"

Prom wiggles closer to my body with a helpless sigh. "Yeah, exactly like that. I don't like this."

"What had you been thinking? Confronting the Naga all on your own?", I ask him with a reprimanding tone in my voice.

I'm truly afraid that both of us will end up being stuck in this frog-state forever.

"Don't start. The same goes right back to you. You've done it for selfish reasons and don't try to talk yourself out of it. At least I've done it to save you." Prom seems to pout, his small face looking as if he swallowed a few cups of fresh lemon juice at once.

I'm suddenly glad not to be able to laugh at his funny expression on his frog face, woudn't want to hurt his feelings.

But right now, he is the one who looks terribly cute ... wish I could pinch his cheeks.

"You are right. I was stupid and I know that apologizing doesn't change the outcome of my recklessness.", I admit with a heavy heart. "But you, you could have prevented this. Look at us now. What can two helpless frogs possibly do? How can we reach Ignis and Gladio in time? We can't even communicate our thoughts to them properly. Ugh, just what do we do now ... ? Any ideas?"

Prom sounds intrigued by something that I said, because he asks me suddenly: "Now that you mention it, how is it possible that you and I can still understand each other?"

I would shrug my shoulders if I could. "Magic, I guess."

He's frozing up, staring wide-eyed at me. "Then .. you were able to understand what I said to you before?"

I slightly nudge the side of his head with mine to tease him. "Yes, everything you told me."

"Oh my God.", he says, looking down at the ground as if having been shocked to the core. "This wasn't how I imagined you to find out ... oh hell, I-", he continues to say, but then he finds himself speechless, staring resolutely at his little squishy toes to avoid my eyes, toying with some small branches in front of him for a few minutes to distract himself.

He's nervous ...

Honestly, he's too endearing right now for me to bear.

"Prom."

"Hm?"

"Let's talk about this later, when we have our human bodies back."

I can only hope that there is a way for us to be able to turn ourselves back to the way we were before ... there has to be.

"You are not mad at me?"

I poke his cheek with my frog tongue. "Oh believe me, I am. You called me cute, several times at that.", I nudge him one more time in an attempt to cheer him up. "That's something I can't forgive, unless next time I get a proper kiss from you to make it sting less."

"A proper kiss ...?" He glances shyly back at me, sounding breathless, but before he can answer, some strange sounds can be heard from somewhere close.

"Sshhh, keep silent.", I whisper in warning, placing myself protectively with small jumps in front of him while spying through some leaves into the pitch black night, hoping, who or whatever it is, is only passing us by.

"What is it? Do you see something?"

"Shh ..."

All of a sudden something is tearing the bushes apart. The falling branches and leaves are making it hard for me to see what's going on just when Prom is screaming loudly in pain right behind me.

"Prom!"

Oh damn it all to hell! The Naga was still looking for us!

It's my fault for thinking we would be safe here inside this place!

I quickly turn my clumsy body around and jump up as high as I can to loop my tongue once again around Prom's leg when I see the enormous snake creature pulling him up with its sharp teeth. Not having enough strength to withstand the fierce counter pull, I feel my small body being lifted up into the air towards the Naga's mouth as well.

I'm terrified for Prom when I see trails of dark blood already flowing down from his severe wounds and this is such a moment where I curse once again my stupidity for getting into this dangerous situation in the first place.

"Prom! Are you alright? Say something!"

There comes no answer.

"Prom!"

My small body is shaking furiously from one side to the other, soil is falling right into my eyes and it's making it hard to see, some falling branches scratch my body up very painfully and my tongue hurts from the harsh strain on holding onto Prom - but curse it all to hell and back! The only way for me to let go of Prom is when I'm dead! I'm not letting go of him!

"PROM!

We are getting nearer and closer up to being eaten and I squeeze my eyes tightly shut, my stomach churning from the horrible thought of Prom possibly being already dead.

I don't even know to whom exactly I'm praying to, but please, please save Prom! I don't care what happens to me as long as he's alive and safe!

Please! Somebody!

After a few long seconds nothing changes, nobody comes to the rescue.

The Naga's crunching sounds of chewing and spitting out the leaves and branches becomes louder and more horrifying, and in addition to that just then I feel my human awareness starting to weaken at the same time.

Damn it, no! Not now!

I refuse to die like this, not without saving Prom first!

I rack my brain furiously about a quick solution out of this mess, and then it dawns on me!

Warping!

I might not be able to use any of my magical abilities in my frog state, but my telekinetic powers come from a whole different source!

Why didn't I think of it much sooner?

Maybe there is still a chance to save Prom's life! I have to try!

I hold onto Prom's leg tightly, calling forth the strongest will and power I have left inside and in a flash we immediately disappear quite the few yards away into the dark night.

Yes!

Amazing!

I did it, we got away!

I'm elated that it worked out for us, my small heart thudding against my chest, but the fear doesn't lessen when I see that the distance between the Naga and our bodies still isn't wide enough.

Hold on Prom!

Only a little bit more ...

I hold onto him carefully with my tongue and then I use all my remaining strength to teleport us even further away.

When we land on the last spot to where the final wisps of my warping powers could take us, I'm falling right on top of Prom's frog body, too weak, too afraid to wiggle even one toe to not hurt him because of my heavy weight.

"Prom, say something. Please, let me know you're still alive ..."

I take in his fragile looking, wounded neck. At least he's still breathing, his chest still moving.

Almost his entire body is drenched with his blood.

Now that I'm so close I can see how deep his wounds are and I'm letting out a cry of raw despair.

"Prom, I'm so sorry .. there are no words to describe how sorry I am for letting this happen to you. I wish I could turn back time to avoid everything that made you suffer like this ..."

I didn't want any of this to happen!

I wasn't able to protect him ...

Feeling my human awareness slowly fade out, I lean down to press my frog lips carefully against his. This is the last moment where I can express my feelings for him and I do truly regret that we don't have more time to experience ourselves as lovers.

And then I whisper full of heartache and yearning 'I love you too ...', before the darkness is enveloping my senses completely ...

...

I'm coming back to consciousness with a sudden harsh intake of breath.

Ignis is rushing to my side with a worried look on his face. "Noct. Don't move or your wounds might reopen. Here, drink an Elixir first."

".. Prom?", I ask in a raspy voice while Ignis is placing the flask on my lips. Prom's safety is my highest priority.

"He's right next to you, still asleep. His wounds were much worse than yours, so I had to treat him immediately. He's fine now, you can relax."

Slight tears start to burn at the corner of my eyes.

Prom ...

I don't know whom to thank for this miracle, but I'm truly relieved and greatful he's alive and safe!

Ignis is placing his hand carefully underneath my head to assist and I drink out the whole content of the healing potion.

Ahh, finally, bliss.

At once I feel invigorated again.

"There was a beaming light that did alert us of your position. Gladio and I were searching for you two because it took Prompto so long to come back, and then the light guided us. We brought you immediately here, to Lestallum. For Prompto's severe wounds we needed more healing potions."

"Thank you ..." I whisper to my childhood friend and protector. Ignis leaves my side with a slight smile of acknowledgement, and it's only now, when my gaze follows his movements out of the room, that I notice we are inside a proper bedroom.

Lestallum, Ignis said.

I stretch my limbs a little.

God, I'll never ever complain again about sore muscles after training. I'll never again rush into a fight unprepared and all on my own. I swear to take proper care of my human body for as long as I am alive. Living in a frog's body has teached me some very important lessons.

When I stretch again, the side of my arm underneath the blanket is bumping against Prom's soft skin on his hips.

Prom ...

I turn around to lie on my side to watch him sleep for awhile. And now I find myself unable to turn my eyes away from him.

How did we turn back to our human selves? What was the catalyst?

So many questions that are yet unanswered ...

I don't remember what happened after I managed to warp both of us away to safety.

Well, whatever. It doesn't matter now.

All that matters is that Prom is here. That he's alive and human again.

This is what I wished from the bottom of my heart, and I'm honestly to God relieved to have gotten my wish granted.

I lift my hand up to stroke gently over his warm cheek - cheeks, that get slight dimples whenever he's smiling brightly ...

The tip of my forefinger moves all on its own, caressing over his soft eyebrow, slightly downwards over his light toned eyelashes and along the length of his slim nose ...

Something is squeezing my heart quite painfully at the thought of almost having him lost forever. And all these strong emotions swirling inside of me, as I watch him sleep having such a serene expression, they almost take my breath away - they are that intense.

I truly do love him.

Heaven ...

I can't wait for him to wake up to tell him.

I can't wait for him to wake up, to show him.

My eyes drink in every inch of his handsome face, and I become aware of the fact, that having seen his face almost daily since childhood, I hadn't really -looked- at him in the way I do now. I feel my heartbeats increase when my finger flutters further down over his freckled skin, and I continue to caress slightly over his dry bottom lip, lost in thoughts of what it would feel like to finally kiss his soft lips properly ...

A nervous smile makes its appearance on my face when I see Prom opening his bright blue eyes.

I want to pull my hand away, but he suddenly reaches for it and is interlacing his fingers with mine, placing them on his chest, over his quick beating heart, and then he's turning his head sideways to look at me.

My heart is leaping up in my throat. His captivating eyes have me under their spell immediately.

And then he's lifting our hands for him to kiss my knuckles, saying softly: "I love you."

The raw emotion on his face is unbelievably beautiful, and I can't help but smile like the fool in love that I am.

"I swore to myself that if we ever came out alive, that this is the first thing I'm going to tell you. I'm not going to run away anymore ... the time has come for you to know how I truly feel."

Oh Prom ...

Caressing his hand, I return his feelings with an affectionate 'I love you more.', gazing for some long minutes into his wide, breathtaking eyes. I enjoy his gobsmacked expression on his flushed face.

He's so endearing.

Guess he didn't expect me to feel the same.

And then I need to gasp out in surprise when Prom moves quickly forward to hug me fiercly, knocking the breath out of me from his strength.

"Noct ...!"

His body is trembling in my arms and I hold him even firmer when he nuzzles his face against my neck, his hands roaming over my skin until his fingers come to a halt, buried firmly into my soft hair strands.

I'm smiling softly against his skin, savouring his warmth and smell against me as I hold him tightly.

I think we both do understand now what it means to be alive.

What it means to be a human being.

How blessed we truly are to live inside such a complex human body.

And so we take our time to cherish each others warmth and closeness, like men who died and lived to tell about it, holding each other in such an affectionate way as we have never allowed ourselves to do before.

I'm kissing his shoulder gently and shortly after, Prom's hands are starting to caress my skin in tender circles, moaning softly against my ear when I do the same to him. And my body grows hot all of a sudden and I gnaw on my lower lip in an attempt to hold myself back from doing something Prom might not be ready for.

It takes my mind a few seconds to compute that he and I are completely naked under the blankets. Which makes my blood boil even hotter and I can't stop a groan from coming out of my lips, enjoying the feeling of having his skin pressed on mine immensely.

But with a shy squeak Prom is quickly letting go of me and stumbles back on his side of the bed with an alluring blush all over his handsome face. The look inside his eyes tells me he doesn't know if he should apologize first for daring to throw himself into my personal space in such an intimate way, or if he should run away because he dared to become erect against me.

I chuckle.

As much as I like to watch his reactions to me, I already miss his warmth against me.

His usual styled hair is in a complete dissarray and I want nothing more than to run my fingers through it while we kiss softly ...

"I'm sorry, it's just ... ", he stammers as if in a hurry to explain.

Ah, here he goes.

Usually he's the most courageous one in our group, never shy, always flirting with others and giving the impression of being confident in everything he says and does.

But today, in my presence, he's the complete opposite of it.

And I love it.

It makes me want to keep this side of him selfishly for myself.

He's then glancing up into my eyes with another shy expression, continuing to justify his aroused reaction towards me with hasty motions of his hands, which again I found very endearing. "It's just ... it was such an emotional moment. To finally have you back I mean. To hear you feel the same for me. And to be able to hug you and feel you against me after all these years full of wishful thinking, hell, it's making me want to ...", he stops talking, having realized that he's rambling and that he's now confessing things I probably shouldn't know about yet.

I make myself comfortable against the pillow as I continue to stare expectantly at his flushed face.

He's so damn beautiful ... why do I realize this only now?

"I was awake the whole time you know? I felt your emotions .. the way how you caressed my face and ... God, I didn't want those feelings to ever stop. It felt so good, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of being held inside your arms, being caressed and softly kissed on my skin ... please Noct, please tell me I'm not imagining all this, that I'm not dreaming, or else I might truly go mad and I-"

Before he can finish his sentence, I reach out for his arms and pull him back into a much more intimate embrace than before, erotic tangling of limbs against limbs, hips against hips, an embrace that leaves nothing open for misinterpretation.

I'll prove to him that all of this is real.

Not giving him a chance to refuse me, I tilt my head slightly as I push the nape of his neck down for his lips to meet mine for a kiss.

Finally.

A real kiss this time.

A breathy moan is escaping him and I greedily catch it with my lips.

"Noct ...", he whispers, sounding as if being in pain, and not one second later he's crushing his lips fully on mine.

And here they are. The butterflies. The fireworks.

The arousing spikes of desire are growing as soon as we heavily nibble and mash our lips into some very hot and blazing kisses. Heady kisses, that in turn makes us hold and caress each other frantically as if trying to crawl into each others skins.

His tongue is sneaking into my mouth to play passionately with mine and all of a sudden my hands can't do anything else but grab his hips tightly to relieve some of the raising sexual tension between us, our erections sliding and rubbing against another and I answer his desire with sensual moans of my own.

"Noct, need you, want you so damn much ... I dreamed of this happening for so long ...", he says hungrily inbetween wet tongue kisses, and then I feel him slowly sliding down my body, his tongue leaving hot trails of saliva all over my skin as he suckles on my throat and I arch up towards his warmth, pushing his lips further to my skin, and I feel him moving down towards my chest and nipples, he's lavishing all his attention on my erogenous zones there which makes me absolutely dizzy and wild to feel even more of the same, his feverish hands tracing ardent circles down to my hard cock and I throw my head deep into the pillows with a devastated cry full of want when I feel his luscious mouth engulfing my most sensitive part of my body!

I never knew this would feel so wonderful!

My whole being is shaking and trembling with growing lust all over ...

"Prommm ... nggghh!", I groan out his name over and over and over, starting to sweat from the thrilling and welcoming heat, my body trembling as I spread my fingers through his hair to hold onto him for dear life. His tongue is doing the most wonderful and lewd things to my cock and I can only lie there, helpless in my addiction to his erotic ministrations as he continues to pleasure me so keenly.

"Oh God, Prom, close ..."

I try to warn him, the pleasure now simply too strong as his moving and sucking lips all over my pulsing arousal are gaining in speed to bring me to completion.

Gods, I don't want this to be over so soon. I love the wetness, the sucking motions, the slurping sounds, the feel of the rough side of his tongue against my slit, and my entire body is then suddenly tensing up, a strong orgasm overcoming me with vehemence, bringing me much higher than I've ever felt by myself!

I'm lying there in rapture, panting, groaning, ejaculating hot spurts of my desire into Prom's hot mouth while he's eagerly swallowing everything down.

Meanwhile his warm hands are stroking me everywhere, and I can feel his love for me as he's continuing to worshipping my body with his tender but demanding touches.

Oh Prom ...

I feel the flat of his tongue licking me clean, and when our eyes finally meet, I need to moan again in sharp pleasure - alone from the heated looks he throws at me I could come all over again.

"You're incredible ... ", I murmur breathlessly.

With a swift move I get a hold of him and pull him back up to me to kiss his lips again and again and again.

I quickly change positions, intending to return the favor, but my eyes grow large when my hand is meeting his limp member.

He chuckles, sounding embarrassed suddenly. "I already came, you were simply too titillating ... it was too much for me."

"I understand, it would have been probably the same for me in your position ...", I reassure him with a gentle nip on his lower lip and get a soft moan from him in return. And then he's caressing the side of my face with a smile.

And then I embrace him firmly so that he can't get away from me, saying to him in a teasing sounding voice: "So ... now that both of us can think clearly again, why don't you start explaining to me how you were able to persuade Ignis and Gladio to keep your feelings secret from me this entire time?"

"Oh .. ah .. well, you see ...", he tries to wiggle out of my grasp and I keep him firmly under me.

"Yes? I'm all ears."

He's squirming, tickling me, but failing to escape my strong grasp.

Nice try.

"You were saying?", a feral smile appears on my face.

"...", he's staying silent, but struggles against my hold on him with a teasing smile on his breathtakingly handsome face.

"If you won't tell me ...", I warn him playfully, "you won't escape my punishment tonight ..."

"Oh, I won't?", Prom is asking me in a playful curiousity.

I nibble on his chin while looking into his gorgeous eyes. "Hn, you definitely won't. My Phantom Tongue can't wait to punish you with some interesting techniques I recently learned. Just a a small heads up for you to prepare yourself."

"Oh Gods ... what a sweet torture that will be ... seriously can't wait.", he breathes out in soft laughter while pulling me down to his lips for another, dizzying kiss.

...

The End.


End file.
